


Lost in the Woods

by LadyOrlando



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, I just needed a new kind of relationship for our lady, MILF, She is a Monster I'd Like to Fluff, alcina is pan in my stories, dimitrescu's past on the way, fluff on its way, follow the flow, i don't know where i'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOrlando/pseuds/LadyOrlando
Summary: Lady Dimitrescu needs some rest. Her heart is heavy and only the woods can take care of her.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about this, chapter two is on the way. For sure there are mistakes, it's 2am.

Villagers foolishly think that, when darkness falls, animals go to rest and that the ghosts take possession of the forest, but it is far from reality and you know it very well. The trees continue to breathe, some insects continue to decompose fallen trunks, nocturnal predators walk in search of unaware preys.

The woods are alive during the night, and this is the reason why, when the castle suffocates you, you seek shelter immersed in the intertwining of brambles and in the paths marked by animals.

This was another of those nights when you needed the company of the moon. Your daughters had crossed the line with their quarrels and their lack of order and respect, moreover, some hunters had managed to overcome the limits of the main door managing to enter inside the castle and due to the chaos generated by the battle, some servants had dropped precious bottles of wine frightened by sounds and screams.

As soon as the situation calmed down, you put on your gloves to escape into the darkness.

When your eternal life suffocates you, the only comfort you can find is given to you by contact with a particular red oak in that wood. Under that oak, decades back, Mother Miranda had you in her arms as the most precious thing she could have ever created. That day, under that red oak, a human died and Lady Dimitrescu, the much-feared countess, was born. And that was where you were going. All you need to do is go beyond the heart of the forest and you will finally be able to anchor your heart to solid centuries-old roots for a few hours.

You are tired. The attacks of the hunters have become insistent and you wonder how much it is still worth it. Humans have become more and more technological and your daughters still don't realize the danger they run into hunting out of control.

You stop for a moment.

You close your eyes and listen.

The wolf is tearing its prey to pieces.

The spider has almost finished weaving its web.

The owl is cleaning a wing with its beak, rustling the leaves around the branch on which it is resting.

“Isn't it wonderful? The forest knows no silence"

(Who spoke?) You stiffen, open your eyes again by extending the claws of your right hand.

You do not see anything despite your eyes adapted to the night. You decide to rely on your nose as a top predator should do. You move your nostrils, but all the smells are known to you. You know the forest as you know your castle, every tree, every den.

"Who are you?" you ask annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" replies her voice, which seems to have feminine tones.

"Scare me? ME? Never!" you reply irritated.

"Very well, that wasn’t absolutely my intention"

You try to get her to talk to understand where she is coming from, but your hearing doesn't help either. The sound seems to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, which is impossible (What the hell is happening to me?).

"Whoever you are, you have made a big mistake in following and approaching me. If you have any idea of who I am, I highly recommend you to escape immediately and I will spare your life".

The voice laughs genuinely amused: "I know everything about you, my Lady. But the one who is wrong is you. This is my home, I belong to this place. You are the guest"

Your patience is pushed to the limit by this answer.

"Do you have the courage to show yourself, or are you perhaps too afraid?" you ask sternly.

"Oh, no! Quite the contrary! It was just what I would have done in an instant. To your left, my Lady."

You turn your head immediately, now also extending the claws of your left hand, ready to attack if necessary. You sharpen your sight as much as you can.

The air becomes somewhat blurred, like a clear and vertical veil of water that covers your view from afar. The veil becomes more and more dull until it becomes black, a bright black like the starry night above you. The stain now begins to widen, continuing to change colour, from black to dark green and now, gradually, increasingly clear.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I was wearing the colours of the night and I was in my non-material form. Getting tangible takes me time"

You do not fully understand those words, but you stand still and observe whatever phenomenon you are experiencing at that moment.

The stain now takes on a spheroidal dimension, segments lengthen: two towards the ground, one towards the sky and towards each side. In your long life you have seen some beings considered mythological or legends, things humanly out of the ordinary, but this...this was totally new.

Now the figure begins to give off a pale glow, the green has become even lighter. Limbs and head appear. The emerging skin has a light shade similar to yours, but while your porcelain dermis tends to grey, hers approaches the colour of young leaf shoots. Thick blond, red and green hair begin to grow; female forms appear before your eyes.

A couple more steps and she will be at the right distance from your claws. You will soon be able to trap her, but the female figure seems to have heard your thought and a smile appears from the newly formed rosy lips. She opens her eyes, stopping, her gaze is the blue sky that meets the clearest ocean.

You realize that you have held your breath at that vision, the woman floats in the air; her body, now totally material, covered by a semi-transparent tree-trunk coloured veil.

"Are you...are you a fairy?" you ask naively (Who or what are you? I've never seen you yet...)

The woman laughs loudly amused: "A fairy? No, no! Fairies are small, they carry wings, they are very inappropriate, meddlesome and impertinent!"

"What are you then? I don't know you and yet I don't perceive your smell"

"Oh, my Lady! I told you, this is my home. How can you sense a new smell if it's always been under your nose, silly girl?"

The woman starts floating around you, always keeping a safe distance. You follow her with your eyes, almost hypnotized.

"I am the guardian of these woods, I was born with the first tree that was planted. I am a Sylph" she bends slightly as if to pay her respects "I know about you since you became who you are and it is a pleasure to finally let you see me".


	2. Chapter 2

A shiver runs through the body.

(She knows about me, she knows what I am, yet she doesn't run away. Is she crazy or just naive?)

"Your pain and your weariness have called me, are you going to your oak tree?"

"How do you..."

"Lady Dimitrescu!" the sylph interrupts your words with a stern tone “I consider you more awake than that! I have already explained to you that I am the guardian of this place. I know everything that happens among these branches" she waves her hands around you “I know who lives, who dies and who is _reborn_ in here. I know who is just passing through and who decides to stay. I protect the trophic relationships between all living beings, be they prey or predators. I do not intervene on the law of Nature, I am its cultivator. I know who collects wood and fruit, who comes to meet their lover and who, in the night, _seeks comfort from life_ " her tone changes becoming sweeter at these last words surely referring to you.

You pull back your claws, clench your fists, and look down for a moment.

The sylph stops in front of you, waiting.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" you ask trying to look her straight in her eyes.

"No. I am not afraid of the creations of the forest. I'm afraid of how I perceive your heart.” You struggle to keep her gaze. The idea that someone can read the weight you carry scares you.

(No one has ever cared about how I feel) “I'm fine, I was just walking around in the night. Vampire habits" you try to put a fake smile on your face, showing a bit of your fangs.

The woman smiles lovingly “You don't need to lie to me. I know your nocturnal escapes, they are not simple walks"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

She approaches you: “Alcina, I know everything that happens here. I know how you were _reborn_ , I know who _created you_ " she takes your hand, despite your thick glove, you feel the warmth coming from her skin "Mother Miranda broke the balance with Nature that day, I should have stopped that ritual, yet I did not do it out of fear, and now you are the one who pays the consequences”.

Your eyes turn to glowing gold at that confession "I ... I don't understand ... what ... what consequences?" your voice is broken.

You feel the grip on the hand stronger, but not malignant. A protective grip.

“I failed you that time, and I failed you a second time. I will not repeat those mistakes again”.

Her glow envelops you: "I know why you wear clothes that cover almost your entire body and I know what you hide under your hat".

You withdraw your hand suddenly. Distant memories of youth come back to your mind. You grab your hat by lowering the visor (Did she notice her scar? Nobody knows about it, except my daughters).

The sylph notices your thought "The second time I failed with you"

"You were not there. I was alone. Against all those hunters. If it wasn't for that ... "

"Pack of wolves you wouldn't be here right now"

You take a step back in shock.

"Who do you think sent them to help you?"

You bring a hand to your chest, you feel the air failing "What? I was alone! No... you? " your voice trembles and you feel dizzy (What is happening to me, why is she telling me these things), your heartbeat speeds up.

"Please, don't fret" says the worried woman.

"Tell me ... what do you know?"

"As a guardian, I must not interfere in the relationships between living beings if they follow the law of survival and adaptation" she begins to explain to you softly "If those hunters had come for you exclusively in a vindictive act, to put an end to the slaughter of animals and humans you were making ... well ... it would have been my duty to let them do it "

"Would you have let me ... die?"

The eyes of the sylph are tinged with sadness "Those are the rules of Nature, but ..." her tone changes again "they did not come with those intentions. In my walk, I found poisoned animals and one carried your bite "

“They wanted me weak to kill me more easily, and they almost succeeded. I was too young, my powers were not yet at their maximum "

The woman nods: “They weren't there as predators, they were there to tear you apart and show you as a trophy. A trophy, do you understand? I couldn't allow it, but I couldn't come to you. I was helping the poisoned dying animals, bringing them comfort and saving those less at risk .... I called the wolves to take time” her eyes are wet "I tried to do it as quickly as possible" a tear falls "and I heard the shot. The pack arrived after the first shot. I'm sorry, Alcina. That scar you carry... it's my fault"

"You..." you murmur.

The sylph stiffens.

"... you…saved my life" you whisper, staring at her.

When she hears that sentence, you see her shoulders relax for a little moment.

“No, I failed. You had to go home safe. You were a girl, you were in my forest, it was my duty to run to you" the woman cries "From that day on I promised that nothing would happen to you every time you were in here. I didn't stop Miranda, I didn't stop the hunters. I will not allow myself to repeat any other mistakes. I have protected your oak for all these decades, for you, just for you" her voice wraps you like a hug, she touches your arm gently "Now tell me, why is your heart so heavy today?"

You are about to answer, but you realize that the events of the night have pushed away your earlier thoughts, your problems, the castle is something far from you now. All that is nothing compared to the spirit you have in front of you “I… nothing. Now I don't bring anything anymore” you reply surprised by your own words.

"So, it worked…this talk" you realize that you have dropped part of your weight at her touch "can I accompany you to the red oak?"

You nod without thinking, you went into the woods to be alone with the night, but you realized that you don't want to be by yourself and the woman seems willing to have your company.

You look at the sky “It is quite late. I won't be able to stay here for much longer. I have to go back before my daughters start asking too many questions"

"Until dawn?" she asks you tenderly.

You blush for the first time in a long time, the heat emanating from that spirit has replaced the pain you carried inside.

"Until dawn" you answer, taking her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- about the Scar, there is a post going on pretty cool that talks about it https://ladyorlandodream.tumblr.com/post/645482026287415296/have-you-noticed-the-scar-on-lady-dimitrescus
> 
> \- I don't know why I keep writing this, I just need to put it out of my mind.  
> I hope someone likes it.


End file.
